Plus que n'importe qui
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: OS Nino, suite de "Ah, tu n'es pas au courant ?" qu'advient-il de Nino ?


Note : Mon premier one shot ! *happy* D Bref. Ce tout petit OS est donc la suite de ma première fic', à savoir "Ah, tu n'es pas au courant?". On m'a fait la réflexion comme quoi on ne sait pas ce qui arrive au pauvre chatounet. Et c'est pour cela que j'ai pondu ce truc sans intérêt. Enfin si, y a un peu d'intérêt quand même... sinon je ne le posterais pas ^^ alors, concrètement, j'ai pas mal galéré pour trouver quelque chose à raconter, donc si vous trouvez que c'est bizarre, ben c'est normal. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop choquées... Enjoy quand même ;)

**"Plus que n'importe qui"**

Une larme coula sur ma joue. N'essayant même pas de l'arrêter, elle fut suivi par un véritable torrent silencieux.

Oui, j'étais malheureux. Mon âme et mon cœur étaient brisés.

J'aimais plus que tout Masaki mais Sho avait profité de mes sentiments pour l'amener à lui. J'avais des millions de raisons de le détester mais il était le seul capable de le rendre heureux. Aujourd'hui encore, pendant la pause, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser dans un coin de la salle de répétition. Et ça faisait mal.

Je savais que Jun avait dit à Masaki que je l'aimais moins que Sho l'aimait. Tout était faux, ça avait été inventé par mon rival pour que l'être de mon cœur ne s'inquiète pas pour moi. Il avait eu raison dans un sens, Masaki n'aurait jamais accepté cet amour sinon.

C'était comme ça.

Masaki et Sho étaient ensemble.

Jun et Riida aussi.

Et j'étais seul.

C'était difficile la vie ainsi. Presque chaque jour je pleurais en voyant mon amour sourire pour un autre. Mais je résistais, et j'espérais trouver une autre âme à aimer. En priant pour qu'elle ne se tourne pas vers quelqu'un d'autre.

J'essayais de l'oublier ! De toutes mes forces. Parce que je savais qu'il ne reviendrait plus vers moi. Sho l'avait hypnotisé. Complètement. Mais cette hypnose n'était pas de la manipulation. Masaki était libre. C'est juste qu'il avait été séduit, et qu'il avait ordonné à son cœur de l'aimer.

Je ne pouvais rien y faire, parce que c'était lui qui avait choisi.

Encore aujourd'hui, après plusieurs mois, je quittai l'agence directement après la fin de la répétition, et marchai jusqu'à chez moi. Je n'habitai pas vraiment loin, et prendre l'air allait me faire du bien. Je tentai de me redresser et de profiter du soleil et de ses rayons qui caressaient mon visage avec douceur. La brise agitait mes cheveux avec une grâce distraite. Les passants se retournaient parfois sur mon passage, me reconnaissant, mais je poursuivais ma route. L'air était doux et c'était agréable de prendre le temps d'en profiter. Un sourire commença à s'étirer sur mon visage. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas souris, et ça me rendit encore mieux. Je me sentais plus libre maintenant que j'avais arrêté de pleurer et d'espérer. J'avais tourné la page. J'étais prêt. Enfin... peut-être. Je n'en étais pas entièrement sûr.

Je vis un parc sur le côté et sa verdure m'appela. Je pénétrai donc à l'intérieur et me laissai guider par les chemins de graviers. Puis j'entendis le son rafraichissant et éclatant d'une fontaine et me dirigeait vers celle-ci. Soudain, je fus comme frappé par la foudre. Tout mon corps se raidit et s'immobilisa.

J'avais devant moi un spectacle inattendu. Un jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'années, se tenait sur le rebord de la fontaine et s'amusait à éclabousser les oiseaux qui piaillaient de mécontentement. Un superbe sourire illuminait son visage et ses yeux étincelaient d'une malice inhabituelle. Son rire, brillant, fit vibrer l'ensemble de mon corps.

J'étais absorbé par tout son être, les yeux ronds, les lèvres entrouvertes avec surprise. En cet instant, Aiba Masaki disparu totalement de mon cœur pour être remplacé par cette apparition soudaine et tellement merveilleuse. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Ce sourire fabuleux, ce rire éclatant, ces yeux éblouissants. Mes pupilles se posèrent alors sur le reste de son corps et le détaillèrent. Il était mince, svelte, simplement habillé d'un jean sombre et d'un t-shirt blanc parsemé de motifs noirs. Son blouson était posé à côté de lui. Je scrutai ses bras nus, ses mains fines qui glissaient dans l'eau avec aisance. Ses cheveux étaient d'un châtain parsemé de reflets plus clairs, formant de petites vagues brunes selon des mèches qui venaient lécher le début de ses joues, près des oreilles. Ses lèvres, légèrement roses, étaient surmontées d'un grain de beauté à leur commissure gauche, suivit de deux autres un peu plus haut sur la joue, le tout formant une ligne gracieuse et attirante.

Je l'avais reconnu. Et je me demandai en cet instant pourquoi je ne l'avais pas remarqué plus tôt. Il avait toujours eu une place à part dans mon cœur, comme une sorte d'ami précieux que je n'avais jamais vraiment abordé. Je ne lui avais parlé que les fois où j'avais été obligé, pour un événement commun par exemple. J'avais été tellement été absorbé par Aiba que je n'avais pas vu ce qu'il y avait autour de moi.

Et il y avait Tegoshi Yuya.

De plusieurs années mon cadet, membre de NEWS, et en cet instant devant mes yeux ébahis. Ses pupilles se tournèrent enfin vers moi et se chargèrent d'une lueur indéchiffrable. Un nouveau sourire apparu sur son visage et il me salua de la main.

-Bonjour sempaï !

Surpris, je lui fis un signe de tête avant de m'approcher de lui. Il respirait la joie de vivre et le bonheur. C'était vraiment apaisant de se tenir à ses côtés, les fragments de mon cœur s'étaient recollés d'eux-même, et brûlaient d'une nouvelle lueur.

Je m'assis à côté de lui comme il me le demanda et essayai de me détendre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Laissant ses mains trempées sécher au soleil, il planta son étonnant regard dans le mien, toujours en souriant. J'étais ébloui par tant perfection. Je connaissais déjà ses petites manies et son caractère, ce qui l'avait hissé haut dans mon classement affectif, mais je me rendis compte que j'avais encore beaucoup à apprendre de ses yeux merveilleux.

Nous restâmes assit l'un à côté de l'autre pendant plusieurs heures, dans une ambiance légère et tranquille, apaisante, échangeant parfois un regard ou un sourire. Je me sentais bien. Tout était parfait.

Je me sentais vivant.

_Quelques mois plus tard..._

Après une soirée mouvementée à ses côtés, je me laissai aller contre sa torse bouillant, le prenant dans mes bras avec amour. Il glissa alors un baiser dans mon cou, goûtant ma peau perlée de sueur, et répondant à mon étreinte.

-Yuya ? murmurai-je.

-Voui ?

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Voui.

Le silence retomba dans la chambre, seulement perturbé par nos battements de cœur incessants. L'atmosphère était douce et tranquille, et je me laissai aller d'avantage contre son cœur.

-Et toi, continua-t-il, tu m'aimes ?

-Plus que n'importe qui.

Nous échangeâmes ensuite un baiser passionné avant de nous endormir, épuisés, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

La vie était un paradis à ses côtés. Chaque jour, il me surprenait toujours un peu plus, par ses regards, par ses sourires. Sa gentillesse était sans limite, bien qu'il ne la montrait pas trop devant les autres. J'étais privilégié, et j'en étais heureux.

Aiba Masaki ? C'était du passé. Il m'avait laissé, il était donc normal que je tourne la page. Depuis que j'étais avec Yuya, nous étions bons amis et les autres membres du groupe n'avaient pas manqué de faire remarquer à maintes reprises que j'allais mieux. J'avais réussi à garder l'identité de Yuya secrète à leurs yeux durant plusieurs semaines, redoutant qu'ils me charrient sur le fait qu'il était mon cadet. Mais, quand ils l'eurent découvert,leurs pupilles s'étaient illuminées d'une lueur impressionnée, et ils m'avaient félicités.

Chaque soir, je retrouvai Yuya à mon appartement, et nous passions la soirée et la nuit ensemble avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui se changer le matin venu.

Oui, Aiba Masaki était du passé.

Mais je ne regrettais rien.

Grâce à lui, j'avais compris que je pouvais accéder au bonheur sans l'aide de personne. J'avais réussi, et j'étais sans aucun doute l'un des plus heureux sur cette terre.

J'aimais Tegoshi Yuya plus que n'importe qui.

_PS : C'était pas bizarre avec Tego ? C'est le seul qui allait à peu près avec lui en dehors d'Arashi, et je ne connais pas trop Kat-tun ou les autres groupes alors... bon d'accord j'arrête mon délire..._

_PS² : Pleaaaase ! dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_


End file.
